Without Magic
by Faded Into The Dawn
Summary: Evil tears through the Wizarding World. The gang was gone, with only their children left to save the world. There were no wands, no weapons left, it seemed. Except when Lily Potter escapes one day and finds a wand and a certain stone. Can only she save the Wizarding World with just her friends and family? (Full summary inside.)


**Hello everyone, and welcome to my newest fanfic! Completely different world in Harry Potter, I warn you, but you can still check it out! And in the next chapter, there will be a disclaimer! :D Hope you like it!**

_Full Summary: _

_Murder. Thieves. Schemes. Plans. _

_What had happened to Hogwarts? Harry and the gang were long gone, all murdered when they were captured, stripped of their magic. Neville had suffered the same fate as his parents. Luna was... quiet. The rich were poor and the poor were poorer. The Weasleys had been driven to near extinction. The Potters were in hiding. The muggle Grangers were tortured. Harry and Ginny's children had survived, not unlike Ron and Hermione's daughters and sons. But in weakness, with no weapons at all. All wand-makers had been destroyed. Life was cruel to every witch and wizard still alive. Those who were, were hunted daily. But when young Lily Potter finds a wand, and a certain stone, she finds a chance for her family, a chance to live. But in order to save her family, she must find the remaining Weasleys, cure Neville, make Luna bright again, and journey to the source of the evil. Like her father before her, she must defeat the evil. But this time, there are no legions of students helping to fight the enemy. There is only her, and her friends. Will they be able to win this losing battle, or will they perish along with everything and everyone else?_

* * *

**_Prologue- Separated._**

Lily Luna Potter, James Sirius Potter, and Albus Severus Potter, ran for the back of the house. The Weasleys, George Arthur, Minerva Tonks, Remus Neville, Rubeus Godric, and Helena Alice, raced the other way towards the front. Men in robes made of shadows had taken their parents away, and now they were back.

Lily suddenly grabbed her brothers' hands, and skidded to a stop. In front of the door, several of the men floated, each hand raised in a menacing way. Each one of the Potters shared the same thought, _'we need to get out of here._'

"Hello friends. Fancy meeting you here on a beautiful day like this! How are you, may I ask?" Lily Potter asked, trying to divert all of the attention to herself. She prayed her brothers would run towards the Weasleys. "Oh yes. I forgot to ask! Would you ever come on a lunch date with myself? I'm sure it would be great!" Lily tried to buy some more time so her brothers could slip away. She sent a pleading look at her brothers.

"What?" Albus whispered worriedly.

"Go! I'll catch up!" Lily murmured urgently.

"C'mon Albus. I trust Lily." James encouraged quietly.

"Speaking of lunch, do you have any food? I'm afraid I've only had a meager breakfast this morning. Would any of you be so kind to give me any food?" Lily inquired. She glanced at her brothers, who were slipping away, but quickly looked again at the men. "I might have some in my pocket somewhere but I'm frankly not sure. I know I have some in the kitchen, in fact, would you like some tea?" After a pause, Lily continued. "No? Well, it's your loss. Tea is great on a day like this. I might brew some myself later." Many of the men looked bewildered, but the leader quickly gathered them together. "Why are you approaching me? Are you going to propose? I'm too young for that, I'm afraid." She stalled, hoping that her brothers had already left. Lily backed away slowly and continued to talk. "Disappointed? Sorry. Well, I have to go. I fancy meeting you for lunch sometime!" Lily ran down the hallway opposite of the way her brothers had gone, just in case. The men gained quickly, but Lily ran faster. She swerved to the side of a chair and slid into a room.

The room turned out to be her father's study. She slammed shut the door and barricaded it with several chairs and things. There were a few books with some titles that looked to come in handy. _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Healing Plants and What to Avoid, The Standard Book of Spells,_ were the titles of the books. Lily grabbed the books and a random object, that looked like a golden ball. She threw it at the window and the glass shattered. Then she leaped down from the window, rolling as she fell onto the grass, still holding onto the books tightly.

Lily quickly stood up and ran towards the very back of the yard, ready to run through the magical barrier and into the woods. Shockingly, her brothers were already beckoning for her to come. She brushed her dark red hair from her eyes, and pushed through. "Hey Albus, James."

"That was bloody brilliant sis!" James cheered.

Albus nodded, making Lily smile, but she did notice the Weasleys were not there. "Glad you think so."

James continued excitedly. "You could be an actress!"


End file.
